


One More Case

by LeviLane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviLane/pseuds/LeviLane
Summary: Sherlock and John join forces with Irene Adler and Sherlock's relative to unravel the mystery of a deceased man.





	One More Case

“Sherlock!” John yelled as he entered 221B baker street.  
“He’s in the fridge.” The stranger answered, pointing.   
Momentarily stunned at the comment, John nevertheless marched up to the fridge and heaved it open. And sure enough, the crumpled form of Sherlock Holmes tumbled out of the fridge, gasping for air. Sherlock’s tall lanky body was stuffed in a decidedly uncomfortable way, nearly folded in half.  
“Wait, he beat you up? This guy?” Watson questioned, pointing at the man disbelievingly. While Watson was a personal testament of the fact that size was not proportional to combat skills, even he could not imagine this young man, barely 5’5 in height tossing Sherlock around the flat. Sherlock was a expert in various martial arts disciplines and physically was much more imposing. While Watson himself was an example of how size did not automatically translate to physical dominance, he still found it   
“John, Mrs Hudson, this is Drayden Roy. My nephew.” Sherlock finally introduced his guest.   
Both John and Mrs Hudson stared at Sherlock at this proclamation. While they were used to Sherlock’s quirks by now, this was still a massive revelation. For it meant that this Drayden was in fact the son of Sherlock’s brother Mycroft Holmes.  
“Nice to meet you.” Drayden said, nodding at the pair.   
“Mycroft is your father? Mycroft!”   
“Unfortunately, yes.” Sherlock’s groan interrupted any further conversation. Mrs Hudson left to bring the trio some lunch, muttering once again about how she was not a housekeeper. She was summarily ignored.  
John Watson took in their new guest properly again. He was rather short, with tanned skin and dark hair. It was a proper contrast to the pale and tall Sherlock. There was very little   
“Sherlock, why did your nephew attack you?”  
“He and my father faked his death and lied to me about it. And then, Sherlock here decided to ghost me when I tried to contact him after the press reported that he was alive and well.”  
John snorted at that, remembering his own violent reaction to Sherlock being alive.   
“For the last time, it was important that as few as possible people knew about the plan.”  
“I was the only member of our family who did not know! Dad spared no expense in hindering me when I was looking into Moriarty. And when I realised that you were alive and kicking, I could not do anything about it because you were in Serbia. You could at least have dropped in a message when you returned to London!”  
“For the last time I am sorry!” Sherlock groaned loudly, his head in his hands. Both Drayden and John ignored him.  
Mrs Hudson then walked in with a rather sizeable lunch. As the trio dug in, the conversation flowed once again.  
“My mom’s a scientist, she met dad during some international project. Neither of them are what you would call normal. Sometimes I am surprised that I exist.”   
John perfectly understood. He was in the same boat, his mind still unable to comprehend that Mycroft of all people had procreated.   
“You are not normal either!” Sherlock interjected. Sherlock and Mycroft prided themselves on being abnormal, and therefore, having a member of their family call themselves normal was an affront to their pride.  
“Drayden here is also a genius, but his forte is in the realm of technology. He is one of the foremost hackers and programmers of his or any other generation. I have also personally trained him in the art of deduction. He is my best student.” Sherlock elaborated. Sherlock Holmes complementing someone, that was a rarity.  
“His lessons and training were complete and utter nonsense.” Drayden interjected. “But more on that later. I have a case for you, uncle if you are interested.”


End file.
